1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging system and a charging method for electronic commerce system, for example relates to a charging system and the method for providing service via a network and enabling proper charging processing.
2. Description of Related Art
For an example of service via a network, network connection service by a group called a network provider can be given. The brief description of this service is as follows:
A user connects his/her terminal provided with a modem function to a terminal provided by a network provider via a public telephone line. The network provider connects his/her terminal to, for example the Internet and sets so that the user can connect to the Internet from his/her terminal.
At this time, the network provider calculates a fee for the use of the user based upon time during which the user connects to the Internet, informs the user of the calculated fee and informs a bank where the user has an account and others of the beforehand known account number of the user. Hereby, the bank transfers an amount equivalent to the above fee for the use from the account of the user to the account of the network provider.
As described above, a service provider provides service to users, charges a fee for the use of a user and can receive an amount equivalent to the fee.
However, there is a problem in the charging method of a conventional type network service in that even if a network provider charges a user a greater amount than an amount to be properly charged, it is difficult for the user to clarify this fact.
There is also a problem in that it is also difficult for a network provider to prove that it is charging a user a proper fee.